Love Spell
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: When she stepped into Storybrooke, she knew from that point on, her life would never be the same. The people were peculiar; the places just as odd. But somehow, it felt like home. And her home would be wherever he was – her special person. • Series of Interconnected Kagome-Harem drabbles / Installment 4: Pinnochio / August Booth •
1. Rumpelstiltskin

**A/N:** For YukimuraShuusukeGirl and Whispering Kage, seeing as how they got me hooked back on OUAT (abbreviated the title since it's too damn long lol). Oh yeah, might have tiny spoilers in some chapters for Season 2. If you guys haven't watch the whole thing yet (and don't want any spoilers), then I suggest you not read. But take a gander and leave a review. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor Once Upon A Time.

* * *

**Chapter One – Rumpelstiltskin / Mr. Gold x Belle!Kagome  
**

_He watched with amused eyes as his only china set suddenly crashed to the ground. Belle practically lunged for most of the falling pieces, managing to save most except one. _

_His favorite one. _

"_I-I I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop it – " _

_Her tanned face went completely pale as she stared down at the rolling tea cup that stopped shy of her covered soles. Midnight curls spilled across her bare shoulders as she quickly bent down to pick up the precious china tea cup, blue eyes widening when she noticed it was **now** chipped. Crap. He was **so** gonna kill her now. 'I'm dead, so dead'._

"_I-I I'll fix it!...somehow..." _

_She dropped her head when she realized that the chipped part of the tea cup **literally** disappeared. And upon further inspection of the cup, she realized once again what a complete kluz she was. She bent down again, pulling her dirty ragged dress above her knees in order to further search for the tiny chna glass. _

_Suddenly his hand was grasping hers, scaly fingers holding her tiny palms within his. "My dear," He spoke so smoothly, charming really. Belle lifted her blue gaze up and was surprised by the soft look that had entered Rumpel's normally dark eyes. "It's quite alright. I'll just get a new one – a **better** one." His fingers hovered across her bleeding palm, something she hadn't even noticed until now, and in an instant her cut was healed and gone. _

_She smiled softly, quite surprised at **this** side of "The Dark One". Perhaps he wasn't such a cold, murderous man. _

A faint smile appeared on his face as he recalled the fond memory, brown eyes creasing as he held the old tea cup within his hand. His thumb rubbed circles along the decorated designs as his fingers twisted and turned it every which way.

That had been one of his most precious memories. One he didn't share with a single soul – not even Cora. Belle would always hold a special place in his heart. Always.

Despite the many lovers he had in the past, she was one he'd **never** let go. He would find her, attain her in some way. And then they would leave this town, go somewhere far away where Regina and her blasphemes mother wouldn't find them.

If only he could find her.

Gold sighed before shaking his bed of light brown locks, placing the tea cup back onto the mahogany shelf before shutting it close. He gripped his black cane firmly and was about to walk out of the shop when the bell rang, signaling a customer (or Emma and her 'happily reunited family') had come in.

And if Regina thought he was going to save her from the mob of angry townspeople, she was sorely mistaken.

"I'm sorry, but – "

Just as he passed through the transparent glass shelf, he was stopped mid-sentence when he saw the person standing by the doorway. His eyes widen and he actually felt his heart stop when he recognized just **who** the person.

"B-belle? My Belle?"

"Rumpel?"

Her midnight curls were dirty and harshly combed through, blue eyes hazy and dimmed with sorrow. She was wearing an oversized coat and what looked to be a hospital gown with only a pair of socks covering her feet. Even after all this time, she **still** looked beautiful.

"Belle! Oh my god, Belle..." His cane dropped to the wooden floor and he practically lunged forward when he realized this wasn't a dream. Her petite body pressed against his and he wrapped his arms further around her, melding their bodies together in an effort to make up for all the years he hadn't been able to see her.

She was here, of all places she was actually here.

When her slender arms wound around his tanned neck, he nearly cried in joy to find she remembered and came back to him. "Actually, it's Kagome now. But I guess you could still call me Belle." He pulled back and cupped her face within his big palms, brown eyes watering again when her dazzling smile shot back at him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, my dear."

"I've been lost for a long time but, I've finally found my way back home."

"_Kagome..." _

Her foreign name spilled from his lips as he pulled her in for another bruising hug, chocolate eyes closing in contentment. It had been so long since he'd felt her soft, warm body against his own. And he relished in the feel of her curly midnight locks breezing through his fingers.

Her head lolled to the side, stopping just above his cold heart.

This was where she belonged, where she knew she would always belong. Despite the things he did, the things he'd _**done**_, all that mattered was that she continued to love him. Always.

And he'd kill anyone who took her away from him again.

* * *

**A/N:** edited 5/14/13


	2. The Huntsmen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor Once Upon a Time

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Huntsman / Sheriff Graham x Kagome**

Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing – **who **she was seeing.

She could never forget how Graham had suddenly died in her arms, his pained expression crumbling beneath her fingertips. His death was instant. Fast, quick, swift. He had literally died right then and there, before her eyes.

It still haunted her till this day.

But as her light green eyes trailed over Graham's still form, his expressionless face and hands tucked loosely in his pants pockets, Emma realized that she wasn't indeed dreaming and he was actually here, in the flesh. But how?

Her face the epitome of shock, Emma managed to open her mouth and utter a few sensible words, "G-graham?..." She stepped forward, hoping beyond hope that no, this wasn't a dream and yes, he was real and alive in front of her, "W-what?...And how?"

"Graham?"

Emma turned her head toward the bright red door of the antique shop, the door bells chime ringing in her ears. The delicate voice that filtered through the air had her whipping her head about as she stood, stock still. Her shocked gaze trained upon the petite Asian girl that suddenly appeared out from Rumpel's shop, her blue orbs soft as Graham immediately pulled her to his side, his gaze completely focused on **her**. He swooped down to plant a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth, his normally dark eyes flitting up to catch her own.

They narrowed finely and she could see that his eyes seemed to flash a brief yellow before reverting to their original bluish-gray. What in the world?

"You must be the Sheriff, Emma Swan, right? Graham's told me a lot about you, and this small town." Her blue, fixated stare immediately had her on guard, a strange feeling washing over her the longer she stared at the Asian girl.

Emma didn't want to admit it, but, she truly was beautiful.

Midnight locks that tumbled over her shoulders and spilled down to her waist, blue eyes the color of the sea, and soft tanned skin under a simple white sweater and jeans. She had a simple, beaten yellow messenger bag hanging from her shoulder and a soft peach scarf wrapped around her neck. Graham stood by her side, face blank with one hand tucked in his pants pocket while the other rest at the small of her back.

Were they a couple? When? And how?

From the corner of her eyes, Emma could see one of Graham's hands slowly make their way down to the waistband of the girl's jeans, his callous palm resting firmly against her hip.

She had strange things happen to her countless times before, but **that **was something unexpected. The move was very subtle, not very noticeable, but enough that Emma happen to see it. While the girl's smile was welcoming and friendly, she couldn't help but sense something..._off_ about this girl who was probably half her age.

"Uh, yes. I am. I...don't think we've ever met before..." Emma's sentence trailed off and she held out slender fingers towards the tiny female, who gripped them slowly but eagerly. Her green eyes widened slightly in surprise when a soft surge of** _something_** seemed to past through her.

"**Kagome.**"

Graham's grip on 'Kagome's' waist tightened and he seemed to pull her away and in the opposite direction of Gold's shop. Her tiny fingers slipped through hers and that brush of..._whatever it was_ disappeared the minute it phased throughout her body. What the hell just happened?!

Her eyes uncharacteristically wide, Emma stared, half-shocked and half-scared as Graham and his supposed 'girlfriend' walked away quietly. All she saw of them were the girl's knowing blue gaze as she glanced back at her and that somber expression plastered clear across her face.

"Peculiar, isn't she? That girl." The soft tapping of Rumpel's cane did nothing to snap her out of her shocked experience, lips forming a thin line as his voice filled her ears.

Resting his two hands upon his black cane, Rumpel stared with curious eyes at the small form of the Japanese girl, a slight _**glint**_ in the corner of his dark gaze. Emma nodded absentmindedly at his _probably_ rhetorical question, not even noticing Gold's presence and **why** Kagome seemed to have come out from his _**particular**_ shop.

And then a thought suddenly occurred to Emma.

Which story did she belong to?

* * *

**A/N:** I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. It was SO SO much fun and I hope you all love it too. Next up, Prince Charming!...or maybe some Captain Hook? Kekekeke ^^


	3. Prince Charming

**A/N: **Little bit of M-rating in this one. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor Once Upon a Time

* * *

**Chapter Three – Prince Charming / David Nolan x Kagome **

This was wrong.

It was so wrong on so many levels and he knew it.

She was younger than him, only just turned nineteen a month ago. Hell, she was still in school; it may be college but she was still just a child. Even **Emma** was older than her.

Not that he'd ever tell his daughter he was with a girl eight years younger than herself – twelve if he recalled his real age. She was still bitter about how Snow had just suddenly decided to up and leave.

After her heart had gone black from killing Cora, Snow was never the same. She began to grow more cold and her usual smile he loved to look at was empty and dark. There was a darkness in her eyes now, and it scared him.

That's when **she** came into his life.

His little light in his growing dark world.

"..._David_..."

He turned on his side to look at the tiny female sleeping beside him, her curtain of midnight locks and hazy blue eyes staring up at him. Her delicate voice filled his ears and he smiled softly when she blinked her sleepy eyes open. Propping his head upon the palm of his hand, David brushed a stray lock of hair away from her closing eyes, reveling in her hidden beauty.

God, she was so beautiful.

His fingers traced around her eyes, felt the smooth skin beneath his callous fingertips and traveled down her cheeks and jawline. He lingered a bit longer by her plump lips, smirking to himself softly as images from last night flashed through his mind.

"_...D-david...Oh Kami...R-right...there!"_

_Her breathy moan slipped past her pink, full lips as her tiny fingers threaded through his short, golden brown locks, holding him in place. When his tongue darted out to lick her clean, shaven lips, she moaned his name loudly and came completely undone. He devoured her wholly, burying his face between her quivering thighs and lapping up the milky white liquid with his quick tongue. _

_She had a sweet, tangy taste. Like ripe oranges ready for the picking. _

_Of all things good – her sexy moans filtering through the air only urged him on more. _

David learned that night that he probably had a thing for schoolgirls. Or maybe it was just the fact that it turned him on whenever he looked down at her in their moment of heat and passion, her pink tongue would loll out and she'd look up at him with hazy innocent eyes.

He looked at this face almost every single day and it still amazed him at how soft and tiny she was. Cute button nose, thin black brows, and sun-kissed skin.

Naked as the day she was born – she was perfection in his eyes. Snow had been beautiful, gorgeous even. But **she** was something more, something _different_.

As his fingers left her sleepy face, David closed his eyes and pressed his face against her exposed neck, He breathed in her tender scent of vanilla, peonies and cinnamon, his breath heavy and heart pounding wildly against his chest. She shifted a little from the movement but her hands seemed to land tiredly across his broad shoulders.

"...David?...What's wrong?..."

Kagome's dazed blue eyes opened and he felt her dainty fingers rub through his short, cropped hair. Pulling her closer to his naked body, David sighed softly and shook his head subconsciously. He didn't feel like talking right now, not yet. All he wanted to do was keep her in his hold and strong embrace. He mumbled a response against her neck, the vibrations going down her body as he wound his muscular arms even tighter around her petite waist.

From the way she shuddered and shivered against him, David could tell she was slowly getting aroused. But she was still a bit tender down there from last night's escapade, so they weren't doing anything for a few days from now.

Still though, he kept her locked in his arms, shifting their positions so that he lay directly above her. His forehead pressed against hers and when her slender arms tightened across his shoulders, he knew that she was worried about him.

For some reason, she always seemed one step ahead of him. No matter what.

The full moon's light poured into the room and over their naked bodies, a cool breeze drifting over sweating skin. David felt her little goosebumps flit across her smooth skin like falling rain drops, long lashes fluttering against his hard face.

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, tongue darting out to taste the sweat that collected along her flesh. She tasted so sweet, with just a little bit of sourness towards the end.

"David."

He sighed.

"Something's bothering you, tell me." She placed her palm against his neck and he tilted his face up to stare at her. Even in the moonlight her beauty shined brighter than any star he'd ever seen. "What's wrong?" Her hazy blue eyes creased into a smile as she cupped his cheek.

All he saw in her expression was love, unconventional **love**.

He stared for a few more minutes, as if searching her eyes for any lingering doubt about what they really had at the present moment before he made his resolve.

"Kagome," He started, sitting up and pulling her with him. She wound her arms around his bare chest and pressed the side of her face against his beating heart. There was trouble in his voice, she could sense it in the way his back hunched and muscles rippled. "Run away with me."

She furrowed her brows and tilted her head to look up at David strangely. "Run away? Where?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

Her eyes widen just a fraction from what he had just said. Kagome honestly couldn't believe what he was saying. "W-what? You want to go _**where**_?" She pulled back and stared up at him incredulously. Did she hear him right?

The seriousness in his eyes answered her question.

"Kagome, come away with me. Let's leave Storybrooke, right now." His blue eyes met her own and he saw the slight confusion hidden in them. "I could show you my home and we could live there, _**together**_. No Regina, no Gold. Nothing. **Just us**."

It was seconds before she answered but she looked up at him with soft blue eyes and that same kind smile that promised nothing but sweet, affectionate love.

"I'll go, but on one condition," The pause in her words made him crinkle a smile and a brow to arch. "You marry me."

His grin stretched clear across his face and he swooped down to kiss her soft, plump lips hard and fast. Their relationship may have been odd, wrong even, but David would never regret it. Not now, not ever. Emma could hate him for the rest of his life ( and while that would kill him, he'd still accept it ) and he really wouldn't care.

As long as **she** didn't leave him too.

"I thought _**I**_ was supposed to be the Charming one."

* * *

**A/N:** Review = inspiration = smiles. Make me smile people. BTW, any requests? I'm at a stump on Captain Hook right now sooo...yeah lol.


	4. Pinnochio

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time nor Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter Four **–** Pinocchio / August Booth **

He stayed close to the shadows, hiding his wooden body in the blanket of darkness of the apartment. She would be home any moment but he just had to find it, the jewel. His breath ghosted against the frosted glass before him and August could just make out his plain wooden reflection.

_It should be here, on the night stand. _

His blue eyes searched wildly as his fingers mused with the piles of mail stacked neatly upon the brown night stand. There were a few unopened letters and a couple of overdue student loans but he couldn't seem to find the round, pink bauble. Legends said the jewel was tiny, about the size of a marble but a dazzling pink that shined even in the pitch black of night. The magic properties it contained were said to be one of the oldest relic's in history. Using it wasn't supposed to be complicated; a single desire was all it needed and the jewel would grant one's wish.

Just a single wish.

_Where is it? _At this point, he was frantic. The jewel could probably restore him back to his human form but he couldn't find it! He'd been watching her all month long and August was sure the object should have been on the night stand next to the nearest window.

God, his wooden joints ached and his heartless body felt like lead. Emma hadn't been able to heal him, nor Gold, not even the blue fairy. His every movement in his waking life literally caused him physical pain; he could slowly feel himself slipping away.

But the Asian woman, the one he'd been watching for over a month now, had something of great value to him. Even if all the money in the world wouldn't suffice, August would get the Jewel of Four Souls.

Footsteps sounded behind him near the bedroom door, causing him to spin his head around before he stopped his rapt movements. A few white envelopes dropped from his hand and spilled to the carpeted ground but his eyes stayed focused on the tiny shadow looming in front of the closed doorway. A dim light was on and the minute the door handle jiggled, he bolted from his silent stance and beat it out the window and made quick work of the climbing ladders.

His wooden legs nearly gave out on a frozen patch of water but he steadied himself enough to continue climbing down. The window above him barely creaked a single sound but August just knew she was following him closely. It was strange but something inside him told him to _run_.

New York had always been cold even after winter season, but nights like these were always the most _**coldest**_. It made his body heavier and more harder to move. Unlike obese humans, being made entirely of wood meant that his body would go into hibernation soon and then he really _**wouldn't**_ be able to move. At all.

August didn't bother to look behind him, he would lose her the minute he rounded the corner. His heavy footfalls made imprints in the waking snow as his boots began carrying him down the last ladder and into a cold alley. But then she was suddenly there – in his face.

Her sapphire gaze was unwavering as she stood silently before him, face blank and stance menacing. He stumbled back in shock though, nearly falling to the ground again if her hand hadn't caught his wrist in time.

Those seconds felt like they would a lifetime.

The minute her fingers touched him, August swore his whole life stopped for just a millisecond. His head felt lighter, more open. And his lungs, oh god, he could actually _**breath**_ without feeling suffocated. When he inhaled the crisp night air, curving smile forming, a dozen tastes and smells entered his body.

The nearby trashcan.

A pile of fresh dog poop.

The moldy couch laid upside down.

The dirty sex drifting from the fourth-story window.

And the savory taste of vanilla and cinnamon's that just tickled the back of his throat.

It bombarded his renewed flesh like lightning goosebumps, crawling over every manageable surface of his body. And he didn't want it to end. Her delicate fingers cover part of his wrist but he was so focused on how her cheeks had suddenly bloomed a light pink color. The touch was so soft, so tender, that he couldn't believe the somber look hidden deep within her fierce pupils.

The longer he stared, the more curious he got.

But the minute it came, it ended. His blue orbs blinked soundlessly in rapid motions as her warm touch suddenly left his forearm. She stepped back with that fierce gaze again and he couldn't help but glance down where her fingers had once held him.

The wooden oak was there in plain sight and his once human corpse disappeared altogether. It was almost as if it wasn't even real – just a dream he saw for a split second.

_No. _August shook his head slowly, then more quickly as he noticed her retreating form near the front of the dark alley. _I saw it. It's true. _His long legs lunged forward and he practically threw himself on top of the petite Japanese girl he didn't even know the name of.

"No!" He shouted, arms suddenly wound around her struggling body before he trapped her in his tight embrace. "_Please_, your the only who can help me..._**please**_, **don't go**." He buried his pained face into her soft locks and felt her smooth skin against his cold, wooden flesh.

That split second came again and he nearly burst out crying when his callous thumbs brushed against warm, sleek skin.

"_**Please.**_"

A slight spark touched his skin before he felt his whole world growing dark.


End file.
